Remembering
by Arasulgil
Summary: Written for Eldhoron's "Days of the Week " detailing characters' thoughts on events throughout their lives in Middle-Earth.
1. Chapter 1:Samwise Saturday

Samwise Saturday

"Wake up, Samwise! "the Gaffer yelled. "Mr. Frodo's garden needs weeding, and you know you can't sleep in on Saturdays!"

"Sorry, Dad!"Sam said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He wouldn't miss his gardening for all the world.

 _10 years later_

What must be going on in the Shire? Sam wondered, trying to keep his thoughts off his empty stomach and aching legs. Today was the first of October, _Winterfilth_ in Shire reckoning, a gloomy Saturday. His father, surely, would look after his garden, but Mr. Frodo's garden would be overgrown with weeds. He vowed that, the moment he and his master returned, he would put the garden right. Come Black Men, Rangers, Elves or Oliphaunts, he would weed his garden.

 _A year later_

Would he be able to get back? But all that really mattered, now, was getting his Master to the mountain.

With his garden, Mr. Frodo's garden in mind, he trudged forward.

 _3 years later_

Little Elanor was beautiful.

After nervous weeks, days, hours, minutes….

That glorious Saturday, the sunshine on his daughter's face was the best moment of his life.

 _About 67 years later_

The end.

Rosie's death had broken him…that he knew all too well.

Little Elanor, maidservant of the Queen, would be fine.

Everyone else would manage.

And he would see Mr Frodo again….talk with him…live with him….

With a smile on his lips, Sam bade farewell to the Shire.

That last Saturday, he sailed to the Grey Havens.


	2. Chapter 2:Sauron Sunday

Sauron Sunday

Morgoth's most trusted servant.

He had taken him in and let him serve him. Until the Valar came.

Standing in the ruins of the demolished castle, he vowed that he would not rest till he had avenged himself on those who had brought the Dark to ruin.

His master had used the he needed his own items of power.

So he forged the Rings.

The One Ring was his very own. He poured a part of his soul into it, in such a way that he was a part of it and it a part of him. He used his Rings to create the Nazgul,the Nine, servants whom he could control.

Alas, the First Alliance of Elves and Men succeeded.

But Isildur knew not the risks. The Ring destroyed him.

Along the years, Sauron rooted out and destroyed Isildur's descendants. _May they rue the day they crossed me!_

 _Many years later_

He could feel it.

The kingdoms would shortly be under his control. The Ring would come back to its creator. The new Age of Sauron would begin.

The Heir of Isildur was alive...an unexpected complication..

But nay, he was stronger.

What was this? The hosts of Men and Elves outside his tower?

He sent out his armies, laughing. How _dare_ they challenge _him_ , Sauron the Great?!They would pay for their impudence.

Then he felt it.

His Ring..nay,it was not possible…Mordor was impenetrable…he was the mightiest…

 _No!_


	3. Chapter 3:Legolas Monday

Legolas Monday

"Finally, Gimli," the elf whispered softly, staring at the ship.

The Fellowship was broken after the death of King Elessar. Legolas could not bear Middle-Earth any longer. His fea was weary.

With a last look at Middle-Earth, he climbed aboard.

A/N:I promise the next two chapters will be much better(and longer).


	4. Chapter 4:Elrond Tuesday

Elrond Tuesday

Today was the day.

Fifty years ago, on this day, they had made their choices.

He could still remember the vivid pain of it.

" _you ready?"_

" _Yes, Lord Manwe."_

" _Elrond. Do you choose the life of Eldar or the Edain?"_

 _He stepped forward, confident. "My Lord, I choose the life of the Eldar."_

 _Manwe nodded. "Know that immortality and the Blessed Realm is granted to thee, but thee must forever forsake the Gift of Men."_

 _He bowed._

" _Elros. Make your choice."_

 _As his brother stepped forward, Elrond looked at his face, waiting to hear his words repeated._

 _He suddenly realized._

 _His brother, tensing as if steeling himself, said, "My Lord, I choose the life of the Edain."_

 _Elrond could hear nothing more as a buzzing filled his ears._

 _His brother had chosen a mortal life._

Five decades later, Elrond still grieved.

Fifty years was not long for an elf, but Elros chose to renounce that gift.

Elrond understood. But his heart still ached for the loss of his twin, his companion through his challenging childhood.

Today, he had a tradition to fulfill.

He approached the room next to his bedchamber. From the pocket of his robe, he took out a delicate silver key and unlocked the door.

 _Gentle and silver. Like his eyes that would one day close forever._

He entered and closed the door behind him.

From the highest shelf, he took down a sheaf of parchment.

Tears fell on the handwriting that he would never forget.

" _May the Valar protect you, brother," he whispered. "I will never forget you."_


	5. Chapter 5:Aragorn Wednesday

Here he was again.

Back in Bree.

He did not know why it was the only decent resting place in the Wild, but it was good enough.

Of course, he sighed, it wasn't just the atmosphere. It was close to a few Ranger outposts.

When he reached the nearest post, where Halbarad and some of his best men were stationed, it was nearly midnight. An Orc encounter had delayed him, but he was alive. He knew he was lucky. A shudder crept down his spine as he thought of all the people in Middle-Earth who wanted him dead.

With every loss, Hope was harder to hold on to.

Not being able to protect someone within his power stung. It pierced him like a physical pain every few seconds.

Patience-and victory-did not come easily.

 _50 years later_

This was it.

The last stand.

Every moment led up to this.

He closed his eyes.

Breathed.

And activated the palantir.

He paid dearly, but so did Sauron. As usual, he realized, he'd started the force.

But there came the curtain call.

Halbarad was dead; so were five Rangers and over a hundred soldiers. The Dunedain had never been large; now it was down to 20 men.

But he would see to that.

The ranks would be filled.

Sweet peace.

Long sleep.

Forever.


	6. Chapter 6:Thranduil Thursday

A/N: If this chapter is not what you expected, well, I've never watched _The Hobbit._ All imagination. Review please ;)

Thranduil Thursday

When the human brought the prisoner to his realm, he knew he was inviting trouble, but he knew he had to.

But that fateful Norui Thursday, the creature escaped.

His Chief of the Guard got a royal scolding, of course, but there was nothing more to be done.

His son had volunteered to deliver the ill news to Elrond. He agreed, but not without fear.

Despite continuous invitations, he had refused to take sides in the growing rebellion. He would gladly support the Men, but there was a kingdom's safety to think of.

The day he bid farewell to his son, he felt in his heart that an ill wind was blowing. However, he thought nothing of it.

Until he received the message.

His son was on a Quest, with a high possibility of injury and a larger one of death.

His only heir.

So when the request for troops came, he knew what he had to do.

Sauron may have been defeated, but for the Elves, the world was starting to fade.

He had to leave.


	7. Chapter 7:Frodo Friday

Frodo Friday

"Frodo, lad, you have your uncle's knack with Elvish," said Bilbo, ruffling his Nephew's hair affectionately. The said lad was seated at a table, poring over ancient books.

"Speaking of Elves, lad, I may be leaving soon," said Bilbo.

Frodo jerked upright, causing a stack of parchment to fall off the table. "What? Why? Where?"

"For a little, well-deserved holiday," he said, chuckling. "I will tell you the rest when I have made up my mind."

Frodo remembered those good times, even fifty years later. It helped him resist the temptation to just _give up_ , reminded him that he could do what his uncle could do.

At the final stages of his journey, memories were what kept him sane.

And when everything ended, he started making new ones.

A/N: Finally, done! My very first completed LOTR fanfic. Please review. PM me for any questions.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
